Under Wraps
by CptKirk
Summary: A Trainer spends his days quietly with content, but finds out more than he expected from his only other link to the past.  Lemon Mtrainer/Fpokemon
1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze ran across the hill that overlooked my secret spot. I loved this place, it had every amenity I could think of and then some. The scenery was gorgeous as well, with a snow capped mountain not to far from the rather small lake lying in this bowl of carnifourous firs and Pokemon. Pokemon were in abundance here, and they were all friendly.

That is how I met my partner to be, Lilly, the tsutarja, as the Japanese called them. I couldn't remember their western name for the life of me when I spotted her, but that didn't matter, as she just as soon disappeared as I spotted it. It was truly a rare sight to see cold-blooded Pokemon in addition to the typical non-Pokemon wildlife here in the northwest. I had to peruse this creature, and at all cost.

This isn't typical of me however, you see, I'm a relatively abnormal individual. I was hardly a dare devil, and it always threw my stomach into a loop when I was thrown into a potentially dangerous situation. Sure I was fine with driving, as my overconfidence in my vehicular capabilities were the result of many speeding tickets, but the thought of riding amusement park rides ( one example out of many I could have used) had me planted on the spot.I had attributed it to meeting a rather gruesome and painful end, and as such, its dictated how I lived life, lost friends, and alienated myself in my room at my parents house. That is why I sought out this secret location, to escape to seclusion, to undo this straight jacket of weakness, and to find a place I can proudly call my own.

It didn't take long for me to catch the snake Pokemon, as its apparent refusal to slither in favor of its stubby legs left it handicapped in that regard. While she did squirm for a bit when I managed to catch it, I tried my best to be careful not to harm it. I say it because at the time, I was oblivious to gender, Its a god damn reptile for crying out loud, cloaca's are not an easy indication of gender. At any rate, it finally managed to calm down when the temperature decided to drop from the rain. I didn't blame this poor creature for wanting to take shelter in my large coat, which the Pokemon tucked under snuggly before eyeing me with interest from directly below my chin.

Cut to now, a full 4 years after our fateful encounter, that I would enjoy the company of my champion jaroda in the comfort of my 5000 Sqft Home nestled on that hill in my secret spot. It was not an easy going becoming a trainer, but after my meeting with Lilly, I gained a new ambition, to become a Pokemon champion. So I did, I set out and fought is all kinds of gyms, wiping the smug look off of overconfident trainers and their sturdy Pokemon, and retire early on my new salary as Champion of the West coast league. It was easy money considering the yahoos who made it to my chamber of the Elite 4 facilities. That's not to say I didn't earn that money fair and square from those beaten and broken trainers who hung on tooth and nail though the exceptionally rugged E4 this year. I did well to make sure I put up a tough fight for those capable enough to survive the same ordeal as me when I made my journey through those 5 rooms.

My new life, which situates as a rather quiet one, consists of training in 1 of the various locals close by, coming home to shower and clean up, then the rest of the day to myself. Champion duties have been rather slow this year so I've made arrangements with the league to allow trainers who beat the E4 to battle me out here. The process is more complex than that, but It also makes life respectively easier for me, considering I don't have to run to the Champion chamber at the E4 superintendent's beck-and-call.

This day, much like any other, started out with taking my team out to the mountain( a place consisting of sturdy Pokemon perfect for training up defenses for my team), and on return to the house, healing up and cleaning off. Most of my team comes back with minor scuffs and bruises with the occasional broken limb or wing from lucky hits, however today is an exception; all of my Pokemon made it back unharmed. I figured I should reward them for doing so well today but I had yet to think of something. At any rate showering and grooming came first, and Lilly was already waiting for me at the door as I grabbed my bathrobe out of the armoire

Lilly was by and far my favorite Pokemon of my team. Since those humble beginnings, we've moved on to bigger and better things, always inseparable. Never in our time together were there any animosity between us. We knew each other in and out, and it made battling with her, moreover life in general, easier. Perhaps the most fondest memory I have of her was her evolution into her 3rd form. It was truly a momentous occasion, and the completion of our 10th gym marked that occasion. It is because of the closeness we've shared that I can permit to such things as showering together without a second thought, considering I've bathed her since her days in the kitchen sink trying to keep the soap out of her eyes at a meager 1' in stature. It was a love that ran deep.

I had just finished drying off and flopped onto the bed where Lilly joined me, slithering under my robe and up to my collar where she rested her head. Shes always enjoyed warm places and in particular underneathth my clothes, where my skin was nice and toasty. It was a rarity for her to be like this considering her size, but in our travels when she was just a tsutarja, she would always curl up in my arms underneathth my jacket or in the pocket of my sweatshirt.

Lilly adjusted herself just a bit when I looked down at her, and doing so caused one of her "ears" to tickle my chest. I chuckled a bit, and she saw this as an opportunity to continue, which provoked laughter from me as I tried to hold her still.

"Oh-h no yo-Hahahaha don't!" and with that, I launched myself off the bed fast enough to keep Lilly from reacting, and as she fell to the floor, I dropped down to my knees startling her, running my fingers and nails up and down her length. What equated to a laugh from her combined with her own squirming also had me giggling, and as she writhed on the spot, I failed to notice her snake her way around my waist until more than half of her had my chest in a coil. I kept tickling her without much thought on what she was doing, which was much the same for her.

Suddenly I felt an unusual amount of tightness around my chest, and something was not right. I tried to speak but Lilly kept squeezing tighter and tighter, my slaps of protest apparently not registering as much more than play to her. I couldn't breathe at this point and my chest was screaming in pain as Lilly kept squeezing. With last bit of any energy I could muster, I put my hands to the front of my chest where I pulled Lilly with all my might. Finally I could speak, and with ever reserve of air in my lungs, I shrieked "STOP!"

That did the trick. Lilly loosened herself around me enough for me to stand up and pull her off of me.

"What the hell are you doing! What the fuck is wrong with you! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" I yelled breathlessly, still ragged from nearly having bones broken. Despite being a snake with a rather indistinguishable facial expressions, I could see Lilly was vary alarmed, and more-so frightened. I had never yelled at my Pokemon like this. As I stood there fuming, too upset to speak, I saw tears form in her eyes, and a pang of guilt struck me. I tried my best to maintain my angered disposition physically and watched her as she slithered to her basket-bed, sobbing from what just happened. I silently dressed and pushed my way through the rest of my Pokemon, who gathered at the door of my room.

The rest of the day had me miserable. I could hardly focus on anything without thinking about what happened. Why did she do it? I don't think she ever would intentionally hurt me, so then why was it with such reckless abandon she would constrict like that? Something isn't right. I also thought about the look on her face when I yelled at her. I wasn't the only one that was hurt. I'm sure she must be beating herself up about it like its all her fault. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. With my resolve set in stone, I went to my room to see my companion once again.

"Lilly..." I spoke to the basket with calm understanding in my tone. The only response was a shifting of her serpent body. I couldn't see her face, which she must have obscured to hide the shame she had. I tried to address her again.

"Look Lilly, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me like that. I was scared and I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that." The intelligence of a Pokemon isn't to be ignored, with most if not all of them having at least human intellect. It would make sense that she would at least partially understand my apology, which she showed by revealing her face. There was still some tears forming in the eyes, and I could see some puffiness to her eyes. She must have really taken it hard.

"I'm sorry, I truly am." I said as I walked over to the basket and knelt down. Lilly finally raised her head so she was eye level with me. Her jaw finally stopped quivering, and she tried to blink away some of the tears, an odd sight considering snakes don't usually have eyelids. I suppose Pokemon are the exception to the rule.

Lilly suddenly moved towards me and knocked me on my ass as she had my back against the bed with her pressed against my chest. She stopped here and allowed me to embrace her. We sat there for awhile, so much so I lost track of time. Finally she pulled away from me to look at me.

"You all better now?" I got a nod as a response. I pulled her in again for an embrace, and this time the rest of her body followed as whatever remainder coiled up between my legs. As she did so, I noticed a trial of juice follow.I leaned forward to feel the substance, and with that Lilly pulled away from me just enough to look at what I was reaching for. I brought the sticky gel-like liquid up to my face where I got a better look at it. I notice Lilly's face go pink as she saw what I had. Almost immediately I realized what it was.

"This is time of the year for you?" I stated. She looked away as her face turned an even darker shade of pink. It had never occurred to me that this might have been the reason she would constrict like that. Then that fateful question floated into my head.

"You want to be my mate don't-ja?" At this jerked her head to face me and almost as a confirmation, she hissed softly. At this, I had to ponder for a moment. This was not what I was prepared for. While there certainly some uneasiness about this, something was conflicting with it. A hole if you will. I kept getting this feeling that something was missing. This wasn't something new to me however, I felt it on occasion, but I thought It would disappear when I became a Pokemon champion.

Here, now, I could finally see what this emptiness truly was. I swallowed and brought my hand up to Lilly's face, where I gently rubbed her cheek as I spoke.

"I'll be your mate. This time though, try to be a little more careful okay?" At this she perked up instantly. I started to get up as she rubbed herself against my chest once more, and with that I rubbed behind her "ears" for a moment before finally reaching a sitting position on the bed. With one hand holding the eager snake back, I skillfully removed my shirt with the other hand. After putting both of my hands on my waist band, Lilly understood and let me pull off my last bit of clothing. Finally I sat back down on the edge of the bed in nothing but my birthday suit, with my 6 inch member partially flaccid. I was surprised to see that Lilly knew what to do next, as she slithered between my legs up on to the bed. She did so to move her smooth muscular body along my member, which became erect almost instantly.

Lilly stopped herself just short of the begging of her tail, with her dripping cloaca resting on my inner thigh. I grabbed her up as I leaned back to rest on my elbow, and with that she tangled herself around my body until her head was resting on my sternum looking at me.

"You ready?" I asked with slight apprehension. She gave me a gentle squeeze all along her body and hissed once more. I brought her down carefully on my member until she reached hilt, all the while her body shuddered down her entire length. As Lilly bent my member forward to get more comfortable, I bucked a bit, she must have gotten the signal because her muscles contracted around my member first, then all along her body like a wave, which caused me to gasp. It was an amazing feeling, and I needed more.

I pulled the serpent out slowly until the head just about left her, then I brought her down again. At this she produced another wave of pleasure all along her body. I did it again, with the same results. Faster I went this time, and faster the pleasure wave went through her. I kept going, faster and faster, until her entire length was squeezing me as she pulsed all round me.

We kept going at it for what must have been an hour, I tried my best to wait for her when it finally happened. With a sudden and very powerful squeeze, she contracted all around my member. Despite my inability to now breathe I could hold it in no longer, and I released a torrent of baby batter into her as I moaned at full volume. Finally we both relaxed and laid down on the bed. I pulled her off of me and let her coil up on my stomach , with her nose just about touching my chin. I bent forward just enough to kiss her on the forehead as she moved to meet my lips. Finally I let my head fall backwards for a short rest. I still had to think of a present for my team, including the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel the warm cloth of the bed sheets as I slowly regained consciousness. Another day, another slow year. League duties really haven't picked up since the holidays. Really makes me wish I had something to look forward to as of late. It's been the same thing in and out, even with that night of promiscuity almost exactly one year ago. I still haven't forgotten the first time me and Lilly were together, and while I love her to death, but things have gotten rather stale between us in bed. Still, we loved each other, and as I laid there, I could feel her body breathe slowly against mine as we cuddled.

I pried my eyes open, attempting to combat the sunlight coming though the bedroom window. A soft groan and I was up and in slippers without disturbing Lilly. I didn't feel like training today, so I'll let everyone take a break to do whatever. I peeked into each room, telling my team not to worry about getting up early. That also meant climbing the spiral staircase to the aviarium, where my Skarmory and Flygon slept. Things were chilly outside so going up there was done a quickly as possible. I had only a 2 second glance of the two snuggling before I rushed back down the steps to get the fire place going and some food.

It seems I wasn't the only one looking outside of my own species. Those two have been more or less inseparable after I bought the house. It wasn't always like that. The Skarmory, named Irwin, was the last addition to the team, and he really didn't like anyone, he was more unbiased to anyone. This was much the same for Sammy the Flygon, but she was just apprehensive to be around me when she was still just a little Trapinch. I can be quite intimidating at that height apparently, we did grow out of it though.

After a rather uneventful plate of eggs and ham, I went to the office and- oh, low and behold, its still on, with a web page I was not on up.

"I don't know how many times I've had to have this conversation with you, stop leaving the computer on all night Watts." I grunted as a sat down in the chair. A text document opened with the text "Oh you know me." followed by a smiley face on the first line. Watts is my Rotom, and while it's more tame than it's wild counterparts, the little bastard still likes to mess with my computer on occasion. In particular he likes to browse the Internet or rearrange all of my files. Besides Rotom's ability to communicate via text, the only other Pokemon I can legitimetly speak with is my Golduck "Lucas", at least he gives me the option to talk to him. With Watts, I'm forced to talk to him or he starts closing windows.

"Can you at least tell me what the weather forecast is gonna be like this week?" I dictated. A few seconds later and Watts responds with "...cloudy skies all this week, with heavy rain around Whensday. Why? You got a hot date or somethin? :P"  
"Don't remind me."  
"Of?"  
"Oh you know damn well."  
"No I don't believe I do."  
"Don't play coy you little prick, its Valentines day today."  
"So you noticed ya loser? Seems like that's all you can do ya lonely "  
"W/E." I minimized the document, and went straight to my email, checking for anything out of the ordinary. Watts also loves to send me porn. Anywhere from vanilla BS to the real sick stuff. I deleted the usual batch and got to reading when I noticed something off. I reopened the text document.

"Have you seen my bank statement anywhere? They were supposed to send it to me about now."  
"I may have, I may not have, what's it to ya?"  
"I don't know why I constantly have to fight and struggle with you on this stuff, can't you just posses the TV or something?"

"Alright fine, I didn't do anything with it, as you'll notice with the history moron. Even if I deleted that visit, it isn't like I need money to buy anything. You humans are weird, you're no exception." Great, they haven't sent it yet. It's bad enough all of my personal information is on the here, but that fact that a Pokemon known for being mischievous has access to it only makes it worse. For all I know, Watts could be lying again, but I can't really do much about it.

"Here comes your bride you sick SOB." I swiveled in my chair to see Lilly open the door. It seems she hadn't gotten a full nights sleep from the look on her face. I leaned back as she brought herself partially onto my lap and hugged me. I kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her back just under her "collar".

"I'll make something in as second, unless you want to go look food. Are you even hungry?" She shook her head and got off of me. I looked at her for a minute as she smiled sweetly.  
"Well, I'm gonna do some training with Noel later today if your looking for me." She nodded before I sighed and rather ungracefully sat up. I needed a distraction to keep myself distracted of my thoughts today. I really was having trouble trying to come up with a gift for Lilly, as it always been me to do the initiation in this relationship, and I feel like since we're a "couple" we should do something special today. I will admit, Lilly has started to do more since we became mates, but she still had trouble with her short arms. She's also been more affectionate since that night, but considering how affectionate she's always been, the change isn't all too noticeable.

I got in the shower with Lilly but spent more time leaning on the wall thinking than actually doing any bathing. I apologized to her and got in some some loose clothing that breathed. As luck would have it, Noel the Blaziken, was up and already had her brunch.

"You wanna get a workout? I wanna see some technique and I don't think I've seen it sister." She only smirked and went back to drinking some water. I know she hates working in the workout room with me because of how slow I am, so I gotta egg her on sometimes.

"Hay, you haven't proved anything until you SHOW me you got it. Get in there and show me you got it." Noel seemed annoyed, but she complied, putting down the glass and following me out of the kitchen. I wasn't even in the hall when the door bell rang. I wasn't expecting any trainers today, so this was rather unusual. I peered through the peephole to see a delivery man. I cracked the door open just enough to poke my head outside. The dude was drenched from the rain, which was pouring like cats and dogs.

"Hi, could you sign for this please?" The man said, clearly irritated about having to come here in the rain. He was still trying his best to put a smile on. I wasn't expecting any packages, so this really threw me off. Maybe it was for my family, but I could only really guess. It didn't look like anything the league might send me either. I gave the man my signature and took that package, which was rather heavy despite being hardly bigger than the microwave. I shook it and couldn't hear anything. It could be clothing my parents sent me, but they would have told me about it beforehand, unless Watts intercepted their E-mail.

We finally got done with the transaction, and after a rather curt "Thank you, have a nice day." The guy was off to his truck. I set the package down as he left and just watched him go. I had an awful lot on my mind, and I hardly noticed Lilly take the package before I got back inside. She was already turning the corner when I saw her, but I really wasn't too worried, whatever it was,more than likely clothing, it wasn't important at the moment.

I went down the hall to the workout room, and as I passed the office, I saw something peculiar. I back peddled and leaned in slightly to see what was going on. Sitting at the desk, in my office chair, was Lilly, typing away. From the door, it was hard to read what she was typing, but she was definetly reading whatever she found. She didn't notice me and didn't do much else so I brought my attention back to the hallway. This was just out there for me. Lilly was acting suspicious before, but this was something else, I now also have 3 Pokemon that could read and "write" English.

Training with Noel was rather different than just battling Pokemon. I taught her fighting disciplines that I learned, and while I only really dabbled in them, I still had the fundamentals that I could pass on to her. Today was more about acrobatics than fighting styles, so for most of the time in the room I had her do flips and spins. She had powerful legs, but Noel didn't like to use them, it must have been because of how her previous trainer abused her for doing so. I only kept encouraging her to use them, and I've made some real progress, but its still difficult.

I wasn't just telling her what to do without getting a workout myself. I had her often try and flip over me as I ran at her or preform various other acrobatics while I did something. Battling in the mountains and etc was much the same, with me running around with my Pokemon, hell I've even fought a couple Pokemon along with them. That's not to say it was a smart idea, far from it, but I still did it because I wanted to prove to my team that I was just as much about working with them as working them period.

I was exhausted, but Noel didn't seem to phased. I told her we were done, and while she was exceptionally disappointed (rather uncharacteristically of her), she let me be about it. I went back into the living room to go to the kitchen, but was stopped when my Golduck Lucas spoke to me telepathically.

"I'm not one to blather on about others business, but I think you should at least know, you're being lied to." He thought to me as he sat there on the couch reading a book. Lucas was far more refined than me in terms of class. He also had a trainer before me, but unlike Noel, he left the trainer on his own accord. His reasoning was that the "neanderthal" was too selfish to consider His needs, which included reading and meditating. His previous trainer, like Noel's, ran the Golduck ragged trying to create a Pokemon that could win any battle. Lucas eventually took up reading while looking for a new trainer. At this point, Pokemon reading and writing didn't seem so weird, as Watts learned from the Internet.

"I know Watts is lying, why would I expect anything less from him?" Lucas glanced over to me for a second before going back to his book.  
"IT, is not the only one. Watts is helping however."  
"So who else then?"  
"...Lilly"  
"Why would she lie to me?"  
"She wants to do something for you, but its supposed to be the surprise. To preserve it, I won't tell you when or what, just know that she's doing it because she loves you. I was also told she thinks it might be fun, but those are her words, not mine." I stood there for a moment, almost spacing off when I realized it was getting dark outside. I looked at the clock and got back to Lucas.

"You hungry or do you want to feed yourself?"  
"I'll feed myself, thanks for offering though." After that line, he shifted to rest his leg on his other one. My guess was that was the end of the conversation. I got around to the rest of the house, asking if anyone else was hungry. No one seemed like they wanted to eat tonight, well except Lilly, but I've yet to ask her.

I threw my sweaty shirt into the laundry room, and before long was in front of my room. I got a whiff of something burning, but I guess was as good as anyone else s at the moment as to what it was, so I entered my room. It was lit, but not by the overhead lights. There was candles on my night stand and dresser, with a couple of rose petals on the floor, but that wasn't what I had my attention on. I had my eyes on Lilly.

Lilly had just finished lighting a candle when I entered. She wore a black and white maid outfit, this wasn't just any outfit, there were frills and at the bottom and along her shoulders to her apron, which hung to the floor. She also had a frilled headband and a garter belt, which went around probably the widest part of her body. She turned to me and was scarlet. She fumbled with something behind the bed before she came around to me with a black feather duster and started sweeping up the rose petals on the floor. She moved with her midsection up, swinging the bit where the garter belt was as she slithered along the floor, looking at me every so often as she went.

"Soo...I-I waza, kinda wondering..." I trailed off as my own face turned red. I moved forwards and she stopped, wiggling her midsection slightly. This was the surprise, I guess that explains what was in the package. She went to all this trouble for me, and even learned how to read just to do it. My heart felt like it was gonna burst and I was tingling all over just at the thought. This was just adorable beyond belief, more-so it was sexy.

"Oh, look at the mess you have made, you've been a naughty girl, and you need to be punished." I spoke in a sultry tone, advancing slowly until I was next to the bed. I bent down to get eye level with her, and ran my hand along her length, working my way from her head, to her collar, to the fabric of her outfit, to the big bow that held her apron, to the end of the the costume, and finally, made it to the garter. She shuddered as I wove my hand along her, and jumped when I snapped the garter against her.

"As punishment, you will undress for me, and do please make sure to do it slowly." She complied, and as I took my position at the end of the bed, she "stood" in front of me with her back to me. She made eye contact before she worked her arms to her back, undoing the bow to her apron. Just as the bow was undone and the apron began to fall, she caught it and held it against her, swaying back and forth. Finally she tossed tossed it away before working on her dress, the entire time her expression changed to a methodical smile of her own.

Lilly had to bring the end with the dress up to reach it, more or less giving me an upskirt of her. In one fluid motion she brought the dress up and over her head before playing with it in front of her like the apron. She tossed that away too. Before she could go for the headband, I stopped her.

"I don't think so, you were FAR faster than you should have gone, for that you will have to help relieve the pressure I've seem to have built in my loins." As I spoke, I pointed to my now hard member, which was still in my sweatpants. I slid the pants down just enough for my dick to snake it's way though the boxer flap. Lilly brought herself to my crotch before looking to me. I nodded for her to go, and she went down on me. Despite her rather amateurish movements, she still had some idea what she was doing, and boy was I feeling it.

"I think I've been a little unfair to you, can't just have all the fun myself now can I?" She was about to stop when I reached towards the end of her tail, instinctively knowing what I was looking for. I brought the tail onto the bed and turned her to the side to reveal the dripping genitalia I've gotten so familiar with since our first night. I slid my hand up to it and in one fluid motion had my middle finger deep in her. She stopped sucking briefly as she moaned softly before continuing. I wiggled my finger in her first side to side, then up and down. Lilly had to stop once more. I kept this motion up until she just started playing with my member with her lithe tongue as she struggled to keep going.

Finally she clenched on my finger hard before squeezing erratically.

"That's a shame, It looks like I'll have to find another way to relieve myself, oh but the bad girl won't mind will she?" She shook her head with my member still in her maw. I motioned for her to let go and as she did so I picked most of her up and threw the snake onto the bed. She exposed her belly to me as I crawled over on my hands and knees. We met face to face, my head hanging, hers resting on the pillows, the our bodies nearly bare with exception to the garter belt and the headband she wore.

"Here, let me get that for you, you'll wanna get comfortable." And as a I slid the headband off of her, she closed her eyes with a smile. I moved my hand along her belly, and with that she brought the rest of her closer to my chest with the nethers just under mine. I reached the garter and slid it off, making sure to massage her length. I reached the beggining of her tail, and slid the garter off a quickly as possible to keep from ruining the leafs. With her tail still raised, I brought the cloaca onto my member with one hand, and still leaning forward, brought her body around mine to wrap once around my love handles. She got a grip of me and waited.

"Happy Valentines day, I love you." and with that, I thrusted forward, her body returning the motion in perfect harmony. As per usual she squeezed me, but now she did so with a slight moan. We met each other in synchronous harmony, back and forth, back and forth, until I felt her squeeze as hard as she could, thrusting into my own orgasm. We moaned in unison, hers more prominent than mine. I let my head fall and watch as she slid herself off of me, her belly still exposed. I got up and blew out the candles, letting the air fill with the snuff of the flames. After a sigh, I finally got to lay down in bed, my body naked and joined with Lilly's as we cuddled for one last time on February 14th. 


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way back to the living room, bobbing my head to the surround sound as a particularly base heavy tune added to the contemporary feel of the vaulted space. Upon taking my place on the corner sofa, I examined the bundle of letters in my hand, more scrutinizing my own hands than anything else, until Lilly, my Jaroda, broke my stupor. In one short motion she slid herself onto the sofa and bridged the gap between my side and the couch. With the letters held aloft to keep her from burying them under her, I hooked my arm around her so I could get to opening the mail with her resting snuggly against my chest. My body tingled for a second at the display of affection with my lips curled into a smile as well.

The mail was nothing to smile about. Bills, bills, bills, newsletters, and more garbage. The bills weren't a hassle by any means thanks to the scratch I get as a trainer, but it's always annoying to see people take your money, no matter who you are. I was about ready to just toss the lot before I came across the last letter in the stack, a personalized office letter with a seal on it. I knew full well what this was, but out of habit I opened the letter to reveal the official invitation "...to all esteemed gym leaders, and accredited league trainers, we would personally like to welcome you to our eighth Leap Year League Ball..."

This would the the second ball I ever attend as champion of the west coast league. My first attendance was a standing ovation, as a big production was made for the arrival of the new champion. As for the ball itself, it was held in the league-owned mansion, and while I felt incredibly out of place in such a swank shindig, I was welcomed like I've always been there. I had fun eventually after some loosening up, and while I didn't bring my Pokemon with me the first time, I fully intended to this time.

"I suppose I should be getting ready for that soon, make sure to remind Lucas if you see him please sweetie?" Lilly only nodded as I let my non-occupied arm with the now spent letters fall to the floor. I wasn't in any real hurry to get ready, as I knew I would be good to go before the party started, but being proactive is better than being lazy I suppose. I had no actual intent to get up from that spot, and I really had nothing better to do with the day so I only sighed and let my head roll to the side to face Lilly. She started to get up before realizing I wasn't going to, so she laid back down and joined me in my seemingly seasonal complacence.

My thoughts started to dwell on the prior night, and to the sexual romp. While a night like that one was unusual for me, tender and methodical love-making was not something I was wholly bent on. Lilly seemed to like the change too, though the lovey-dovey stuff seemed to work just as well. I liked her because of that, she's versatile and apt to being adventurous and trying new things, something that her battling nature might suggest otherwise. I knew we weren't going to be having as much nookie when her "season" ends, but we still loved each other just as well.

I closed my eyes for a bit, figuring that closing them for a few minutes wouldn't hurt. My right hand made it's way to Lilly's face, gently caressing it as I laid there, relaxing. As I slowly lost grip of my surroundings, I became aware of them once more, and while still groggy, opened my eyes. The light coming from outside had changed, that wasn't right.

"Mmgh. What time izzit?" I grumbled, glancing over to the clock, only to be horrified by what I saw.

"OH DAMN WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I exclaimed as I shot up, scarring the hell out of Lilly. My short nap is gonna cost us if we didn't get ready now.

"Lilly, go find Lucas and tell him to be ready because we gotta be out the door NOW!" Within a second of registering her confirmation I bolted down the hall stumbled into my room. I only had a few minutes to get to the party, as the commute would take a while. Being fashionably late was my best bet to save face now. I threw on my dress shirt and black pants, putting together the ensemble has hastily as possible. Dressing for a black tie event was much harder to do when your late, as I learned now. Eventually I got most of the stuff I was using in the house shut off and the three of us were out the door and on our way. The rural dirt roads were relatively easy to speed on but when I eventually got to the suburbs I became limited to five over.

In the distance we could see the League mansion glowing from the interior lighting and the activity. The mansion is owned by the Superintendent of the West Coast league and he did this sort of function more as a gift and get together than some official event all leagues do. The Superintendent, named Wallace Breen, was a business genius and boisterous individual, an ironic combination if you ask me. He's also a southerner, which is somewhat apparent from the decoration of his home, to his mannerisms, and to his heavy southern accent. If you saw the man, you would say he looked like he would sell you an original recipe for chicken. He's also quite the Pokemon lover, not in the same sense that I am, but he's quite the activist for Pokemon rights.

Pulling up the long, double-sided driveway, I stopped at the pavement entrance where a valet waited. Getting out of the car and seeing his confused reaction as he opened the passenger door expecting some lovely lady and instead getting a giant snake was amusing. After I let Lucas out of his ball, sporting a dress shirt, tux and tie similar to my own, we joined Lilly and made our way up the staircase and though the large double doors into a massive foyer. Wallace was a big fan of marble; just about every square inch not covered in ornate molding, pictures, or cloth was made of the reflective stone. Light seemed to come from every angle as a massive chandelier hung over head.

Inside were several other trainers, both familiar and new, gathered here to visit with each other; various docile Pokemon could also be seen here. Greeting the people I knew and saying hi to anyone else; I worked my way through the crowd until I caugh sight of something. Instantly I spotted one of the gym leaders I've come to know for a quite a while. Sissy was her name; however that name had nothing to do with her personality.

Primape, one of Sissy's Pokemon, preferred to be rowdy compared to his fellow pokemon in the room. Among other things, the apes most recent exploits punching the remains of a statue and generally evading capture. The gym leader was busy talking the Pokemon down from a pillar the fighting Pokemon climbed up. I might have asked my Golduck, Lucas, to hypnotize the ape; but it was more fun watching the gym leader climb the pillar in her cocktail dress to try and grab the Pokemon. In a very un-lady like manner, she bashed what I would assume is the Primeape's ball against it's shin, returning it from whence it came. In a spur of the moment, I ran up under her and whistled up to her.

"Jump!" Sissy glanced down to see who spoke and in the same moment launched herself off of the column. I only had seconds to move myself in position before I managed to catch her by her back and legs, much like a scene from a movie.

"I see you haven't changed one bit."  
"Oooh, look at you bein' all dashing and daring. What's up with you rockstar?" I set Sissy down and told her a bit about what I've been up to. It was nice to talk to her again since I last saw her. We were just friends, she was also the one who taught me all the fighting styles I taught Blaziken. She also helped me out when I didn't have a place to stay, as the non-linearity of the gym order had me often stopping by her town. Her gym was somewhat difficult until I pulled out my ace in the hole, Rotom. She still hasn't forgiven me for "...pulling such a cheap trick." but it's all good fun, no hard feelings.

Lilly and Lucas eventually joined us.

"Hey sis, you remember Lilly right?"  
"Oh yeah, how could I forget that proud face?" Lilly rose slightly and puffed her chest as she sized-up Sissy. The two have met several times, but the Jaroda just doesn't seem to like her very much. I didn't really know why but she always acted like Sissy was an opponent. The Golduck broke the awkward silence by projecting telepathically to all three of us.  
"Hello Madame, I don't believe we've been properly acquainted, I'm am Lucas, might I ask what your name is?" I kept silent for a moment as I watched Sis freak out

"Sis it's fine, my Golduck spoke to you. Golducks are telepathic" I said as I pointed to Lucas, who only frowned.  
"He's psychic?"  
"To a degree Madame, I am. It is a pleasure to meet you." Lucas spoke with extra emphasis on "you". I could tell he picked up on the fact that Sissy and I are essentially the same person, something I'm sure he wasn't quite fond of.

The doors to the ballroom swung open and Wallace beckoned us in, and thus we began to make our way into the ball room. Breen and I said a quick hello to each other; I tried to simply shake his hand, but he instead gave a double-handed-full-arm-shake before making a quick off cuff remark about a snake in the grass. While I gave a polite chuckle to Breen, I had to try hard not to groan at the statement. I respected the man; but he was terribly unfunny.

I finally was able to enter the massive room. It was much grander than I expected. Each step on the marble tile made a barely audible clack, the sounds drowned out by the crowds interspersed between the ballroom s ornate columns. Between the doors to the two verandah was a small orchestra, playing a piece of music I wasn t familiar with. I found an open space on the floor and turned to face Lilly, then a revelation hit me like a dump truck; I didn't know any other dance besides the waltz.

"Lucas, If you can hear me, what can I do?" Silence.

"Lucas?" I cursed to myself when silence remained as the only response. Bringing myself up on my toes, I spent as second looking for the blue duck. Sure enough he was on the opposite side of the room with Sissy in hand. As I sank down everyone in the room readied themselves when the conductor tapped his stand. I offered a hand to Lilly, who took it with one of her own. I pulled her up and told her to wrap herself around my waist. With my left hand holding her right, I used my right hand to hold some of her weight to lessen the work she had to do. As the snake wrapped herself around my waist so she wasn't on the floor, I gave a confident node to an Elite Four member next to me who only raised her eyebrow at the display.

After much anticipation, the music began. A slow melody constructed of several beautiful instruments ranging from saxophones to violins. As I worked my motions, I recited "one, two three" in my head to maintain proper technique. Dancing was something foreign to Lilly as far as I understood; but she seemed to pick it up quickly, sending her weight where I needed it and swaying on tempo. My plan wasn't to stay like this forever, as the last ball turned out much the same as this one will; so I worked my way toward the double doors we stepped through earlier. My goal was to slip out before anyone noticed after the dance ended. As the song reached crescendo, I whispered to Lilly.

"Hey, you wanna go have some fun?" Lilly gave me a quizzical look but nodded none the less. At the tunes resolution, I brought out Lilly's pokeball and returned her in a beam of light. Slipping out unnoticed while the other trainers applauded was almost too easy. Making my way to the nearest restroom, I couldn't help but try and readjust "myself" to go under the waist band of my dress pants as walking around with a stiffy seemed JUST a little odd. Much like the rest of the home, polished marble made up a good portion of the room. I locked the door, hopped onto the counter; letting my legs dangle off. Having finally got into position, I undid the front of my pants to let my member, in addition to the snake.

"keep it quiet, we don't want anyone to know we're in here alright." I murmured to Lilly. She flicked her tongue in acknowledgment before looking over the bathroom, from the elegant mold to the embroidered towels to the soft bath rug until she became fixated on my manhood.

"So a...What'ja thinkin huh?" I mused in a sultry manner. Flicking her tongue again, Lilly slithered closer until her mouth hovered just over my tool, leaning forward as she opened her mouth lethargically. I leaned back and sighed as I felt her mouth close around my pecker. Since Valentine's day, Lilly has developed a bit of a taste for cum, so it wasn't surprising that this would be one of her choices. She also knew I liked how she played with every inch of my member instead of the typical head bobbing motion. The muscle in her mouth slid every which way long my shaft and hugged the head her tongue wormed every which way. Since Valentine's day, I've also gotten use to her teeth, which are not problematic in the slightest the near-orgasmic amount of control the Pokemon has over her muscles.

"Use more tongue please." I asked. Lilly slid back, partially revealing the saliva covered manhood. I also felt her tongue pull away to the very tip, feeling the entrance to my urethra for a moment.

"Wai-" I gasped as her tongue slid into my dick. I was not aware until now exactly how much feeling the INSIDE of your penis had, but it was very substantial. The pain subsided almost instantly as it was replace by tingling, like it was being tickled by her forked tongue. Her tongue wasn't small either, so it slid in snuggly. The pressure, the tingling, the motion; the sensation was equivalent to shooting a load, but constant.

I swallowed and spoke again, a hardly audible "deeper" was all I uttered. Lilly's forked tongue slid deeper, causing me to brace my arms against the walls as I shuttered, letting out a ragged groan. I tried to stay quiet as the snake wormed her tongue in and out, in and out, repeating this orgasmic motion; however even covering my mouth could only muffle so much of my moaning. I was in such ecstacy I almost ignored the actual tightness of my coming ejaculate.

"Pull out. Pull out pull out pull outpulloutp-!" I stopped as I let loose a torrent just in time for her to slid her tongue out of my dick and catch a mouthful of spunk. In one impressive gulp she downed the entire thing and milked the remainder.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" I jumped as my mind finally caught up with the situation at hand.

"Its quite alright, nothing to worry about, just a little trouble with the bowels is all!" I said just as Lilly finished up. Pushing myself off the counter, I pet the snake for just a moment, and while still in the same motion, brought her pokeball out and returned her. After returning everything to status quo, I stepped out of the bathroom with the fan turned on, on the off chance that one might smell sex. Coming back to the foyer, I found Sissy and Lucas waiting on me.

"Have you seen Lilly anywhere?"  
"Yeah shes in her ball. I needed to go to the bathroom for a bit and she didn't really want to wait outside for me. I'm kinda tired, but I'm not really gonna go anywhere unless you feel like it Lucas." I stated aloud.

"Not for the moment, no. If you can tolerate me getting dinner we can be off afterwards. " He projected to the two of us. He seemed rather annoyed by what I said.

"Why do you two have to go so soon?" Sissy whined, obviously upset by our early dismissal.  
"Well like I said, I'm tired. Lucas is my Pokemon so he s supposed to be coming with me. As far as why he wants to go, ask him. I'm gonna go get some fresh air." I pursed my lips as I strode off to the Ball room. A blast of cold air met my face as I stepped out on to one of the verandah. I sighed, this time in exhaustion. Remaining content to lean against the stone railing, I gazed along the dark horizon, wondering what to do next.

"I would have been more surprised not to hear you ask for some fresh air." I turned around, even though I knew who it was who spoke to me already.

"Am I really that predictable?" I inquired, the answer already in my to face the Golduck, his presence made me think about just how easy it was for someone to understand both of us. Lucas stood there with a champagne glass, its contents being more than likely water. I still admired him for his desire for sophistication.

"Like an open book. The Irony in this being that Lilly as become far more spontaneous than before. Wouldn't you agree?" He studied me as he took as sip of the water.

"I can see what you're getting at. Thanks for reminding me though."  
"Well, make mistakes like this. You gotta make some changes at some point, because blowing off the ball because you can't dance is no excuse, among other decisions you've made..." I seemed to just move my mouth around as I fished for something to say.

"I already know what your thinking without reading your mind, that's how bad it is. let me tell you something before you continue down the wrong track of thought. One is better off keeping a good habit as opposed to a bad habit, no matter accustomed they are to it. Understand?" He spoke of this before, but I didn't really "get" the meaning until I thought of Lilly and our relationship.

"Thanks. I don't see why you want to hang around with me though, considering I'm immature at times."  
"You just need a little direction is all. Moderation, it's not a bad thing, just tone down the immature behavior."  
"Yeah, I guess so." I motioned for him to come inside with me. As people continued to mingle, I said my goodbye's, Wallace and Sissy being the most disappointed of the bunch. Making my way outside, I turned around once more to face the people I've met here tonight. I continued to the valet station when I stopped midway. Running back of the staircase. I skidded to a halt in front of Sis

"You wanna have dinner at my place some time? I don't see you enough ya know." Sissy was a little taken back by request but agreed and we exchanged information. I looked for Wallace and invited him and his wife over as well. There was a satisfaction from asking the them over that I've never really had. I was surprised by this, so I resolved to thanking Lucas one more time. Stepping back outside to the valet station, Lucas stood there by my car; waiting for me.

"I hope you continue to stay with Lilly, I really do."  
"I think that's the first time you've ever been wrong about me. Don't worry, I have no intention of leaving. Thanks again by the way."  
"Not a problem at all." With that thought, Lucas gave the best smile he could, considering the challenge in lacking really anything to produce even a smirk. I returned him to his ball and let Lilly out. As a finality to the evening. I glanced at the rear view mirror as we drove off.

The car ride home gave me another chance to reflect on past events, and to the promiscuity. Lucas was right in what he said earlier, I really needed some moderation.

"Lilly, that thing you did for me in the bathroom, lets leave it for special occasions, alright?" I asked as I glanced at her. She returned my gaze and placed her hand on mine. 


End file.
